The Last Promotion
The Last Promotion is the first episode in Doctor Who:Adventures Of Time series.It introduced David Serey as the 11th Doctor's new companion and also introduces The Gaak,a common enemy for Series 1. NOTE:THE UNCREDITED CREATOR OF THIS IS OGREPOP SYNOPSIS The Doctor lands on Earth and gains a job in the shop Start Star,a branch of WeSell YouBuy.He befriends workmate David Serey in his job adventure.But when David disappears after his promotion - which the Doctor finds strange,as David is ony of the many Veterans,a rank where you are the top,except the manager - The Doctor must find out the truth behind the legends of The Gaak,The Firebeasts and the mysterious and powerful M'Kaanshaan... MAIN CHARACTER FILES The Doctor *Gains a job at a Star Star shop,which seems to be run by aliens. *Befriends David Serey *Strikes up a romance with customer Shieley Darman but is unable to prevent her death when The Kilaag Cult Leader attempts to possess her. David Serey *Befriends the Doctor,comforting each other when his cousin Shieley is killed *Is taken over by The M'Kaanshaan,forcing him to kill his girlfriend,Monita Da'Lierley. *Is promoted,kidnapped by The Firebeast and set up in a test for the M'Kaanshaan posession,which he suceeds. *He thinks that his parents were killed in a fire,but they were actually kidnapped by The Black Hole Monsters and become Kling and Kalik. Shieley Darman *Is the cousin of David Serey *Becomes romantically involved with The Doctor *Dies when The Kilaag Cult Leader trys to use her mind as a new home.His mind is backfired onto his own android body,destroying it,but when its mind was bounced back,it destabalised Shieley's mind and she died Monita Da'Lierley *Is the best friend of Shieley Darman *Joins the Doctor on his journey into the manger's office *Is the girlfriend of David Serey *Is killed when David - controlled by The M'Kaanshaan - shoots her with an energy handgun The Gaak *A race of green skinned insectoid aliens.One battles The Doctor at the start of the episode *The same one becomes part of the plan for the M'Kaanshaan invasion. *Killed when the Doctor fires a Mind Copy-Changer into his head.His memories are replicated,albiet altered,and the new memories overload his head,which shorts him out The Firebeast *Is a manifestiation of plasma,energy and heat from the Shintaa Volcanoes of the shores of Beach Plain 7. *When people are given a Final Promotion,they travel to the room of The Firebeast and are put into pods of sleep-goo that scans them and picks the one best for posession by the M'Kaanshaan,which David passed *Destroyed when the Sonic Screwdriver absorbed the Sonic Energy keeping him in place.He exploded. The Kilaag Cult Leader *The Kilaag Cult were 5 people,artificially created.Their bodies died,remaining a faint green wisp.They were created on Gallifrey and were guardians to the Creation Warehouse in which they themselves were created.3 of the Cult members were killed by Daleks in the time war.In the Siege Of Omega,another one was killed by Seda N and Eros D B,two rogue Time Lords.That left the Cult Leader *The Leader made himself an android body that looks like Mr Dread.He was slowly dying in his body and went evil trying to find a human one *Was part of the M'Kaanshaan invasion,so that the unwanted human bodies could be used as his 'vehicles' *Died when his attempt to posess Shieley Darman backfired and his body was evaporated along with him The M'Kaanshaan *A blob of green skin with a darker green web around it *Spoke through telepathy through an invisible Telepathic Aura that held him together. *Wanted to invade Earth and turn mankind into robotic Arispinian's for his war against the noble Terispinians. *Killed when the Doctor detonated his henchman,The Firebeast NEXT TIME TRAILER The Doctor and David burst out of the TARDIS doors onto super thick snow,A large shadow with glowing red eyes creeping up behind a man in a lab,the sonic screwdriver being held by a green scaly and furry half-clamp half-hand and an icy spaceship next to a machine firing a white energy beam. THE DOCTOR AND DAVID LAND ON A DESERT WORLD THAT HAS BEEN MANIPUATED BY A SNOW DEMON! LAST EPISODE : N/A NEXT EPISODE: THE WRATH OF COLD